The present invention relates to a device which allows the user to enter television program recording reservations into the VCR at home or by remote control operation from outside the house and alphanumerically displays the reservation data concerning the programs, which have been recorded on the videotape in accordance with the reservations, before playing back.
The technique of entering TV program reservations at home or remotely is known art. However, until the present there have been no devices to display the reservation data for the programs which have been recorded on the videotape in accordance with the reservations.